She's Like The Wind
by xxxsane-lunaticxxx
Summary: Shikamaru's POV shika starts dating Ino after Temari leaves, but begins to grow bored with the situation. Oneshot Ratd T for cursing


"Shikaaaaa~ what are you doing?"

**Can't she even let me ignore her for just one moment?**

"Give me a minute Ino; I'm trying to work this tie."

Ino giggled and made her way toward me. I watched her approach in the mirror and tried to stay relaxed as she reached around my body to fix my tie.

"Why do you always have so much trouble with these simple things?"

"Maybe because its troublesome like you." As soon as the words fell from my mouth they felt wrong.

**Those words don't belong with her… **

_Troublesome? I'd say you're the troublesome one, crybaby!_

**Those times are past now. Focus Shikamaru, you have to get through another one of Ino's parties. No time to reminisce. **

"There. Now your tie is fixed. So hurry up! We can't be late to Tsunade-sama's party!"

I followed Ino reluctantly to the door already cursing the dress clothes restricting my movements. Ino grabbed the doorknob to leave but paused before turning it. Without warning she turned and pressed her lips to mine in a warm kiss.

"Now perk up a little okay?"

**She tries. If I give her credit for one thing it's that she tries.**

I smiled a little to reassure her. That seemed to be enough for Ino because we were once more on our way to this party. Along the way I spotted Choji who gladly followed along until Ino decided to play matchmaker.

"Choji you should be dating by now! Really! Do you even try to date? Oh! Maybe we can find you someone nice at this party!" she began babbling

"Honestly its fine Ino. I have great friends, when the time is right I'll-"

"See! That right there is what I'm talking about!" she scolded, cutting poor Choji off, "You're making up excuses to avoid the problem!"

**Poor Choji, he's a good guy. He shouldn't have to put up with this abuse.**

"Come on Ino, let off Choji or he'll run away before we make it to the party." At this I saw her snicker a little, but chose to ignore it and enjoy the brief silence before we arrived. As we walked in Ino pulled my arm around her waist and instantly began pulling me with her to greet people.

"Awh well don't you two look like quite the married couple. All the excitement gone from your life yet?" Kiba asked in his usual sarcastic-playful way.

Ino blushed and giggled like a regular school girl, "Kiba! You know we're just dating!" She obviously thought the idea suited her; however, because she squeezed my arm as she replied.

**Too bad he's right. We've dated for almost two years and it feels as if the excitement died as soon as it began. Though I suppose exciting is for the free spirited dating type. Ino is defiantly the marrying type. Excitement wouldn't suit her. **

"You know, I remember when you two first started dating. Man you were a real wreck before we all hooked you up with Ino." Kiba said nostalgically

**Temari had really set me for a loop. She always decided things on a whim. Hell! She decided when I had to decide on a whim! She could be as impulsive as the shifting in the wind. And then she left on the breeze. Damn woman. But I let her go. The excitement went with her.**

…..

…

..

.

"Shika this is pathetic! You've been sleeping more than usual and it's getting kind of ridiculous." Kiba whined

"I don't have any missions right now, and my dad doesn't need help with the deer so I don't really see a better way to spend my time." I replied through a yawn

"Shika, are you mad Temari left?" Choji asked timidly

**You always do know more than people give you credit for Choji. **

"We both knew she would have to leave eventually. It's not a big deal."

"Oh really? So if we gave you something to do you would be fine?" Naruto questioned eagerly

"If it will get you dopes to leave me alone so I can nap, then sure."

**Damn… defiantly going to regret this.**

"Great! Because Ino never really got over Sasuke leaving. So you two can hook up and keep each other company! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed

**He probably thinks he's a friggen genius for putting that together. **

"Plus she has always been at least a partial fan girl of yours." Kiba added

**Yeah, or she just got lonely after Sasuke left.**

"Come on Shika what have you got to lose?" Choji pressed optimistically

**Be reasonable Shikamaru. They are just trying to be good friends. But I just got rid of one troublesome woman, why on earth would I agree to another?**

_When I go don't you dare let me hold you back. Think of me once in a while, but don't let thoughts of our time stop you from a good time you could have with someone else while I'm gone. Don't let me stop you, or I swear to god I'll give you hell._

"*sigh* I guess it can't hurt."

.

..

…

…

"Those were great times weren't they Shika?" Ino demanded shaking my arm gently

"I've always had good times with you." I replied very politically

"Well while you and Ino have a flash back I'm going to steal Choji and go talk with the other single dudes." Kiba said once already in motion

"Go ahead and greet some other people, I'll get us some drinks."

"How gentlemanly! Thank you Shika! Hurry back! ~3"

Finally slipping away I walked slowly to the punch bowl. I carefully poured two glasses making sure to avoid getting the pink liquid on my nice clothes.

**Ino would have a cow if I spilt anything on these.**

No sooner did the thought occur to me did someone back into me causing punch to go everywhere.

"I'm so sorry!" I familiar voice gasped with slight amusement

"Temari?" while brushing chunks of sherbert off my shirt I was unable to be sure.

**Of course I'm sure. She would be the one to cause something this troublesome.**

"Wow I've made such a mess of you! Come on, lets go" she said grabbing my arm before I could even respond.

Before I knew it she had dragged me all the way to the employee bathroom.

"No one will bother us here so you won't have to worry." She said softly

"Worry about what?" I asked skeptically

"Getting cleaned up. I made punch spill all over your nice shirt. And knowing you it's probably one of two really nice shirts you have so I'm helping you so it doesn't stain." She said matter-of-factly

"Oh…"

She leaned forward and began unbuttoning my shirt.

"I've got it" I replied, "I am a big boy after all."

She smiled.

**Please don't let my face get red, please don't let my face get red, please don't let my face get red…**

I finished removing my shirt and handed it to her. "So what are you doing here Temari?"

Looking back at me with one raised eyebrow she spoke slowly, "Shika, this is a party to celebrate the good ties between the sand and leaf villages…"

**I look like such an idiot! Damnit! Why didn't I know that? Stupid Ino…Ino. Shit Ino!**

She smiled again, "I forgot how cute you are when you're embarrassed. By the way, am I keeping you from anyone?"

**Yes. Ino. My girlfriend Ino. Just say it. It's so easy. Temari wanted me to date after all. Still, women never know what they want. Would I lose all chances with Temari if I told her I was taken? Maybe I would be more desirable since I'm off limits. No never mind, it's Temari I'm talking about here. Gah! Why is she so complicated?**

"Hello? Yes or no Shika? I mean I was kinda wondering if you wanted to run off and do something crazy, for old time's sake."

**Can you see how badly I want to? I'm at a party so boring I would have contemplated drowning myself in the punch bowl and then you show up. In less then five minutes you even have my shirt off without doing anything sexual! But Ino has given me two faithful years…**

"Actually Mari, when you left I hooked up with Ino, and I don't think, after two years, it would be fair to just ditch her for my ex."

Temari stood in shock, "Ino…?"she sort of whispered, "What started your attraction to Ino?" she finally managed to murmur

I paused. The wording completely threw me.

**Attracted. Am I attracted to Ino? Was I ever? I mean of course she's pretty in that classic sort of way, but…**

"I guess…I'm honestly not. Don't get me wrong, Ino is great and all…but when I really think about it I don't think she's the one for me."

Temari blinked more confused than ever, "Then why on earth would you date her if you aren't attracted to her?"

"Well you wanted me to date. And the guys kept pressuring me, telling me over and over 'Temari is as carefree as the wind, she'll keep on moving. You need someone stable like Ino.' And so I finally gave in." I looked sideways at Mari trying to gauge her reaction.

Standing and shaking her head she just laughed, "For being smart you sure are stupid sometimes. I wanted you to be happy. You didn't need to date just for the heck of it; I just wanted you to be able to date if you ever found someone else you really started to like."

I turned away when I felt pink heat spreading in my cheeks, "Oh…"

**I wish I would have known that…then I wouldn't be dealing with this awkward moment. **

"Well what about you. You know the guys are right."

Instead of answering she turned and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. "If you're as bored as your face says do something spontaneous for a change."

I looked from her to the paper several times before slowly reaching to grab it. Once I had the pen in hand Mari went to the sink to finish rinsing my shirt. When we both finished I handed the note to one of the waiters and left.

When Ino received the note she was very curious and confused. Immediately she excused herself and went to the ladies room to read it in peace. The note read:

Ino, please forgive me for not delivering this in person, but I'm not wearing a shirt. Simple as that. You're at a fancy party and I spilled punch, but I wouldn't embarrass you by going back out there shirtless. I must; however, convey some probably shocking news. I am breaking up with you. You're free. Lets finally be honest here, the last two years have been perfectly peaceful. Now I don't know about you, but it has been driving me crazy. Nothing has happened. I know you are a wonderful girl, and you will make a fantastic wife (I know you've been eager to marry), and you are the marrying type after all. The truth is though; I'm not the marrying type. At least not the type you should marry. I'm a lazy pain in the ass, and I guess in my own way I want a normal life, maybe everyone does, but it seems to me I need a dose of trouble, and Temari, 'that sand girl' is just what I need. I'm sorry you got caught up in this, but I also have to thank you because you helped me to finally understand what Mari has been trying say. She may move as rapidly and as carefree as the wind, but the lazy clouds like me always follow along on the breeze.

Thanks for Everything Ino,

Shikamaru


End file.
